Talk:Binadamu Madora/1
East Africa??? Seizing complete STC's??? Over 40,000 years old??? I mean come on this b**ls**t is starting to get beyond ridiculous and repetetive... Stop creating any more articles until the ones you have are canon-friendly... --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 03:34, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I made his page awhile ago before the fuss over in the Solaris Federation talk page. I was working on it, but decided to finish one page and get the other later. This isn't even finshed, in fact the real work hasn't even began. Anyway, the Xai'athi live for thuosands of years through transfering their conseness into a newly born child, through heavy genetic modifing and increased lifespans through nanites who rebuild dying cells, have such long lives. Most of Xai'athi technology was built on Eldar technology. Vivaporius 21:52, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Also, I'm well aware of the timeline, and was in the process of giving my character a birth year. Let me do my work, and create a nice article for you all to tear apart. That's what makes this fun for me. In the last version of this page, Binadamu didn't "seize STC's", he simply took the ones he already had, since I originally planned on him having a colony that he set up, thus bringing into need havng an STC library. Didn't mean to rile you all up. My bad. Vivaporius 22:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I find it ironic that you are using that picture for a semi-benevolent leader. Supahbadmarine 05:43, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I know right? I was in process of geting a better one, but I'm feeling lazy. Got a serious case of writer's block too. Vivaporius 16:10, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Just a couple of tidbits about The Emperor: at that time he did not plan to forcefully unite his people, instead favouring to guide them from shadows; it was after the collapse of the first human empires in M.25, when the Golden Age ended, that the Emperor ended up taking such action. However, this provides a reason for the Emperor meeting Binadmu, as perhaps the New Man wished to influence the young Madora to further the position of humanity or something similar. Also, Binadmu would have had no idea who or what the Emperor was at tat time, other than the fact that he appeared to be the perfect man. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 11:02, August 11, 2011 (UTC) While I won't put off your idea, I'm a bit iffy on Binadamu becoming a tool. It just doesn't seem to fit in with Binadamu's personality or his agenda. Vivaporius 18:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I didn't mean that he would be a tool, more of a conspirator. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 20:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) In what sense? Vivaporius 21:50, August 11, 2011 (UTC) As in he was the one who the Emperor had put his faith into. That Binadmu would be the one to help unite humanity, although this faith may have been shaken after Madora's unexpected departure from Terra.A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 22:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Here's an idea. What if the Emeror and Binadamu were planning to unify the Imperium and the Federation when the Horus Heresy broke out. Supahbadmarine 22:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) That sounds like a reasonable idea. The Emperor had spoken with Binadamu during his time on Terra, encouraging Binadamu to pursue his plans. The two meet up again during the Dark Age of Technology, and Binadamu and the Emperor talk over their plans, but Binadamu would have been the one to unite humanity. After the Age of Strife, the Emperor dooes his thing and creates the Imperium, and feeling as if betrayed, Binadamu breaks off his friendship with the Emperor, who planned to forceablly conquer the Federation. He underestimates the power of the Xai'athi, who defeat the Imperium, but trick them into believing that they destroyed the Xai'athi race. Upon learning that the Emperor has die, Binadamu sets about his plan to take over the galaxy, which he had orignally intended. What do you think? 22:51, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I know that Binadamu us ridiculously compitent, but I would not add all this stuff about him beating the Emperor. he is the Perfect man after all. Supahbadmarine 22:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Rather than feeling betrayed, perhaps Binadmu realised that he must have failed to complete his mission if the Emperor felt that he must take an active role to unite humanity. And that after the Emperor's physical death that Binadmu felt that he owed it to his mentor to complete his task of uniting the galaxy in the Emperor's absence. That would also provide a reason for the Chevaliers to abandon their traditional beliefs in favour of following Binadmu. The Emperor is perfect, but he still got his butt handed to him during the Heresy, and that's why he's a rotting corpse. Perfect doesn't mean invicnible. Plus, Binadamu didn't partake in the conflict personally, instead, he simply watched his forces fight without his help. he wanted to see his creations fight on the own, like when a parent watches the child finally become an adult, and take care of themselves. He knew had to let them fight for themselves, or they'd never be able to flourish without him. Vivaporius 22:59, August 11, 2011 (UTC) That's sounds even better. Though Binadamu was quite intelligible, the Emperor was still 10,000 years his senior. So I can see Binadamu having the Emperor as his mentor. Though in the case of the Xai'athi and their accomplishments, Binadamu did so in his own right, which could have been one of the reasons he felt himself ready to take on the reins of his mentor's goals. I don't know, what do you think? Vivaporius 23:03, August 11, 2011 (UTC) What I was going for when I originally proposed the idea was something more like this: The Emperor and Binadamu meet and become friends after realising that they are kindred spirits. They were going to peacefully unite their empire with one another, with Binadamu acting as his chief advisor since his empire was smaller(purely for puplic appearance, really more like co-ruler). However before they could lay the groundwork the Horus Heresy occured. The post-Heresy Imperium came in contact with the Federation, and probably thinking they were enemies in those paranoid time attacked, starting the Great Solar War. What do you think? Supahbadmarine 23:05, August 11, 2011 (UTC) That'll work just fine. Vivaporius 23:09, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Rather than feeling betrayed, perhaps Binadmu realised that he must have failed to complete his mission if the Emperor felt that he must take an active role to unite humanity. And that after the Emperor's physical death that Binadmu felt that he owed it to his mentor to complete his task of uniting the galaxy in the Emperor's absence. That would also provide a reason for the Chevaliers to abandon their traditional beliefs in favour of following Binadmu. Also Supahbis right, he can't best the Emperor. Doing so is NCF, as Horus was unbelievably daemonically charged when he bested his father (at the cost of his own soul and body). That, and defeating the Great Crusade is also NCF, as they suffered no major losses, as if they lost they would simply come back with much greater numbers and win. Just stick with the 'tricking Imperial forces' after sustaining major losses. So, Supah's idea of them meeting a Post Heresy Imperium is more Canon Friendly. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 23:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I never said Binadamu bested the Emperor in combat, but simply that the Federation defeated an invasion force that had arrived near the end of the Great Crusade. The Federation, which was still quite powerful (having a force of nearing 4 billion troops from all the the allied empires, protectorates, and Federal personnel), and eons ahead of the Imperium, having revesred-engineered 2 million years of Eldar tech by the time of the war. But, for canon's sake, I'll go through all the articles and change the dates, again. -_- Vivaporius 23:20, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Also you could have it so that the two swore not to tell their empires. While it was not the fanatical paranoia that the current Imperium suffers, there would have likely been alot of anti-Xeno feeling during the Great Crusade. This is due to the fact that many of the humans reconquered by the Imperium had suffered oppression at Xeno hands. The people might have panicked if they found out that the Imperium was going to allow a civilization that incorperated Xeno to become a part of it. Likewise some of Binadamu's advisors might have gotten scared if they were told about the Imperium, and would try to make a preemptive strike. The Imperium was still massive back then, and was going around conquering everybody. Furthermore the Imperium was at the apex of its power at this point. The Solaris Federation would probably be terrified if they heard of it. So the two would keep the other empire a secret until they could make the necesary preparations to unite them. Supahbadmarine 23:33, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Makes perfect sense to me. It would have made even more sense considering that during the time the Imperium was going around blowing up stuff, the Federation was unbelievibly corrupt. So any way of the two government becoming one would have been difficult. Your statement is correct. Vivaporius 23:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Everything seems fine... Except you used a picture of the Red Skull (Captain America's biggest enemy), but I'm a huge Marvel fan so og course I'm going to mention it. To me its like someone using Iron Man as a picture for upgraded Assault Marines. Yeah, I really don't know why that's still up there. I'm getting rid of it right now. Vivaporius 01:58, September 30, 2011 (UTC) The quote at the top of the article is awesome. Totalimmortal 22:48, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. The other one was nice, but didn't convey the feeling of "I do this to put steak on the table. Get the hell over it". Vivaporius 22:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I didn't like Binadamu to begin with, but I really like how this character has come together. He is definately one of my favourite characters on the site. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 20:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, uh, thank you! I didn't know you read it. Why didn't you like him (out of curiosity)? Vivaporius 20:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, he was very overpowered and 1 dimensional when you first made the article. Seizing STC's and the like, and it generally was of a similar standard to my first rendetion of Syrath the Immortal (you know, shit and NCF). Now, he is much more relatable and, well, "human"! I really like how you have developed him, and he has a lot of in depth character now. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 20:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Nice to know I succeded. Vivaporius 20:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I think you should add that Binadmu would have been repulsed by the idea that the Aetheist Emperor become a divine figure head, and that he abhor's the hypocricy of the Imperium in that respect. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 21:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I will. But I think it's in there some where. I'll check to see. Vivaporius 21:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) He's made of too much win to be in warhammer 40000. He needs to be in WARHAMMER 50000!Bladiumdragon 22:51, November 12, 2011 (UTC) He's gotten to comfortable in the past. That, and he doesn't want to leave the Emperor's Awesome Sauce behind. It'll go rancid. Vivaporius 23:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) As before, yes you can. Vivaporius 17:21, November 17, 2011 (UTC) This guy gets shot by Ultrasmufs? Isn't that a humor article? Cheers Dog of War 17:37, November 26, 2011 (UTC) No. Binadamu was refering to the Ultramarines. He was still close enough to our time to know who the Smurfs were, and thus used them to make fun of the marines that shot at him. Vivaporius 18:01, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I get that your stuff is supposed to be contrary to the tragic and "grimdark" flavor of the setting in general, but the internet lingo seems like a bit much.--OvaltinePatrol 07:50, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Binadamu was raised in a time similar to ours, quite similar to how a guy raised during the 60s or 70s would use some terms from those times. It's also part of his character. He doesn't feel he fits into the current timeline so well, evidence by the fact that he, and several of his family members still refer the current time as "the future". It's too diffirent for them even after so much time has pass. So as far as Binadamu is concerned, it's the galaxy that's changed, not him. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 14:33, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. I removed the Alpha-plus issue long before the tag was added. The High Lords issue as well. Doesn't sound like buying time to me Sniper. Just whining. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:25, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes, and I removed vast swathes of the article days before to make him fit the setting. Your argument has crushed. Check the history for your source. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:27, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Where did you get the picture? Your servant, Gobba42 14:04, March 26, 2012 (UTC) DeviantArt. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:49, March 27, 2012 (UTC)